Fatty acid transport across the myocardial capillary membrane was found in isolated Krebs-Henseleit-perfused rabbit hearts to be inhibited by increasing the perfusate concentration of albumin, even while keeping the ratio of albumin to fatty acid constant. The implication is that there is carrier-mediated transport, or, alternatively, that there is dissociation-limited removal from albumin. The published models do not distinguish between these possibilities, because they modeled only part of the process. The intent is to model fully the events from intravascular carriage and albumin-fatty acid association-dissociation, through endothelial membrane binding and transport across the endothelial cell membrane, carriage by fatty acid binding protein intracellularly, and then the analogous processes across the deeper membranes (albuminal surface of the endothelial cell and the sarcolemma) and spaces (ISF and parenchymal cell cytosol) to the transformation to acyl CoA and transmitochondrial membrane transport and subsequent metabolism.